


Covered in Wilderness, Covered in Stains

by mercurybard



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pogue and Kate and how they complicate the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in Wilderness, Covered in Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or its characters. This is written for non-profit purposes only. Title comes from the beautiful song "Mary" by Patty Griffin.

Pogue is the first of them to father a child. On his eighteenth birthday, he shows up at Kate's door, fairly crackling with Ascended Power. They're in an 'off' phase, but he looks so wild and beautiful standing in the hallway as rainwater pools at his feet that she lets him in anyway. It's the most exquisite mix of pain and pleasure that she feels as he pushes into her.

***

Eight weeks later, Sarah is holding her hair as she vomits into the toilet. She's moody and tired and all she wants to do is screw, but she won't take the test her roommate buys. If she doesn't take it, then this won't be true, and it isn't a baby that's growing inside of her.

***

Four weeks later and she can't button her jeans. She screams the news at Pogue, and he takes off on the Ducati. But he comes back, hours later, and lays beside her on the narrow dorm room bed, one hand on her gently swelling belly and a look of wonderment on his face.

***

Kate looks like she's swallowed a beach ball by the time prom rolls around. Kira and the other prissy bitches have gone out of their way to make her miserable, but she buys a dress at the maternity shop and asks Pogue to take her anyway. Her shoes pinch her feet, and they leave early, but not before the first slow dance. She nestles her head in the crook of his shoulder and closes her eyes as they sway. When the song is finished, he tilts her chin up and kisses her fiercely, in front of everyone.

***

The baby comes in June, and no one can find Pogue or Caleb when the contractions start. Tyler volunteers to drive, and her mother leans over the seat the entire way to the hospital so Kate can clutch her hand. Her water breaks all over Reid, and for a minute, she thinks he'll pass out, but he pulls himself together and laughs weakly.

***

Pogue arrives just moments before their son comes screaming into the world. Afterwards, as she lies limply in the hospital bed, her baby sleeping on her chest, he slips a ring onto her fourth finger and asks if she'll marry him. Kate can only kiss him in reply.


End file.
